Morty's Gym
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: A story not creepy enough to be a creepypasta but evolved into just a horror story about ghost pokemon and the scary wonders that crawl under the black abyss below the invisible path of Morty's gym. (Ehh...working title)


A/N- Alright let's check! Hmmm 12:52 AM! Fantastic~

Well since it's minutes after midnight this is posted Nov.1. Missed my halloween deadline by a few. Errrr.

This was originally going to be a Morty creepypasta but evolved into just a horror story about ghost pokemon and the scary wonders that crawl under the black abyss below the invisible path of Morty's gym.

And to think this all started with a simple joke...

Teehee~ It's said ghost poke'mon love pulling pranks but since there technically dead I personally think their definition of a prank might be more extreme then those of the living. C: I'm so tired~

* * *

I stumbled out of the burned tower with a light sprang to my ankle and a bruised ego. Evening set in rather early as I made it to Morty's gym. I dreaded this moment but it was inevitable. I was traveling for days and hadn't slept very much at all and the ashes and dust from the tower were burning my already tired eyes. I was at my limit but I really wanted to get this over with so I can just grab my bag and get going to the next gym tomorrow morning. Looking up at the building before throwing a coughing fit, "I'm already hating this whole experience." I mumbled rubbing my nose on my sleeve.

I need a heal and a stop at the mart wouldn't hurt but closing time was near if I hurried I could make it as the last challenger of the day and finally get some rest. Opening the double doors and made my way inside stepping along the creaky wooden flooring and to the first practice trainer and beating them with ease giving me advice on the gyms tricky flooring. Figuring it was like Falkner's gyms I proceeded a little less then cautiously. If it wasn't hard enough already to find the pathway it was getting darker and harder to see anything at all.

I was fairing pretty well till it felt as if I was almost their when black shadows began whirling around me sending breezes and small gusts nearly brushing me off the pathway. Random cold chills would come and go. Soft whispers and giggles echoed along with harsh threatening words of discouragement. I began to sway and stumble trying to find the source and origin of each sound and breeze. My eyes began to water as I yawned and my body felt heavy as if begging for sleep. I fell back getting caught by a pokemon's psychic and lifted to the beginning of the invisible pathway.

Wiping my eyes from the small tears that formed from my previous yawn, "What the hell kind of gym is this?" I began to walk the path once more being more careful of my footing as the shadows and voices tried to knock me down once more. I was starting to feel less confident the closer to the end I got and the voices were getting to me and when did it get so cold? My breath could almost be seen!

I looked forward to see Morty standing just a few feet before me with a simple smile and a gentle wave hello. Stepping off the invisible path and stumbling my way up to the gym leader. 'My pokemon are a bit banged up maybe I should head back.' I started shivering, turning back to see the shadowy path. 'Suddenly it looks a lot farther then before.' I pulled my thin coat tighter. "Are you leaving already?" The blond spoke and I turned back to face him and shook my head.

'Oh hell no! I'm not leaving now!' I pulled a few potions and lemonades to heal up my pokemon enough to put up a decent fight, throwing out my Sudowoodo. "You look a little sick.", he threw out his first pokemon, Gastly, into battle. "Maybe you should get some sleep." He gave a smirk as if this was already his win.

I know very well I was pushing it these past couple days and I could already feel a bad cold coming on but I couldn't let it stop me now, "Rock throw." if he was just going to talk then I'll start the battle only to have Sudowoodo miss by a mile. Gastly laughed before licking the accuracy problemed pokemon causing a bad case of paralysis. "Err! Try rock throw again!" I coughed into my sleeve this time however pushing through paralysis and hit it's target dead on knocking out the pokemon out cold.

"Haunter." He sent out immediately and Sudowoodo stood fully paralyzed and open for his next move. "Curse." The ghost specialist called out and Haunter cried out getting stuck with a metal rod and looked as if it was about to KO itself. The paralysis' was at full effect and I looked through my bag but no sign of any status cures of any kind. Watching as my beloved poke' was surrounded with black shadows slowly killing him like poison till he fell and I sent him back to his ball.

I gave a dark scowl at the calm and collected gym leader blindly grabbing my next pokemon and sending it out. My bouncy and bubbly Aipom stood ready oblivious to how powerless he was against his current opponent. "Baton pass." I sighed calling him back and sent out my Quilava instead with the fire on his back burning brightly.

"Mimic." Haunter was called back because of my earlier move baton pass and Morty sent out his prized and infamous Gengar. Now if I could take it down the rest of the battle will be over rather quickly. "Flame wheel!" Quilava charged with it's nearly impressive speed knocking Gengar back. Gengar used hypnosis while it was attempting to regain it's footing.

Pink bubbles popped against the fire type and fell immediately to sleep curling up on the wooden creaky planks. I began to yawning again and my eyelids felt heavy once more. Trying to call out to it in attempt to wake it up while looking through my bag for a mint berry or an awakening. Taking advantage of this obvious opening, "Dream eater." he smirked as Gengar sent a black fog over Quilava turning it's peaceful expression sour. My favored starter cried out and writhing in pain, but he wasn't done! He called out the sadistic move out once more pulling my Quilava over it's limit and laid motionless once more.

Sending my next poke' out into battle, "Poli! Use hypnosis!" Sleep before you get sleeped! The room grew silent, "Did it work?" I asked trying to focus on the Gengar through the darkness and weakness I was beginning to feel. Then Poliwhirl hit the floor with a heavy thud and already knew what came next. "Dream eater."

Poli began thrashing about in his sleep letting out disturbing cries of pain and fear. "Another down." Morty laughed as I readied my next poke'ball trying to aim it for his forehead but the pokemon appeared on the battle field just before it hit it's target sending the ball back to my hand. "Absor-" My gloom was way to slow and had gotten caught in hypnosis all to quickly. Gloom, then Fearow, and Aipom for last…I was powerless to stop it from happening.

I was struggling to stand my legs wobbling and my head spinning with a bad feeling in my stomach. Calling my last pokemon back into it's ball and readied myself for my leave as pink bubbles flew past my face losing my battle with sleep falling backwards into the black abyss at the center of the gym, my vision fading fast barely making out Morty's figure as he mumbled something but I couldn't make out the words as I was slipping into unconsciousness.

(((((((((((())))))))))))

A hard slam against dirt flooring had woken me up with a startling and violent pain surging throughout my body. My body felt so heavy just sitting up was a battle all its own but managing to do so. Looking around for any sign of anything a pair of piercing red irises caught my eyes. The blood red color was the only visible color in the black void. I felt a pull at the back of my hair making me look back out of reaction braking my focus on the ominous red orbs across the room.

Turning back to find the eyes so close I could hear the eyes owner breathing, no, I could FEEL it breathing. I had felt as if I couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't blink. I felt totally frozen out of fear.

A loud echo of a small girls laugh rang from every direction braking the silence and petrifying stare as I looked left and right for where it came from as a purple aura began to surround me as it began to lift my body off the ground and the pink bubbles began to pop leaving at the will of the red eyed creature.

(((((((((())))))))))

My face hit the floor with a thud waking me once more to a place I couldn't identify. Lightning flashed throughout the room reveling it to be the entrance to the gym. "The doors." I turning running across the creaky floors jerking the handle but it wouldn't open. I shook it harder. Nothing. Kicking the door. Nothing.

Looking down at my belt I grabbed my poke'balls throwing them only to have them hit the floor and crack in half reveling it's empty contents as the red and white pieces rolled across the floor.

A sudden and deafening scream rang through the gyms walls, "AH!" I covered my ears looking for its origin as the red eyes came back creeping slowly closer at an almost agonizing pace. "Let me out!" I grabbed the handle of one door and trying to kick open the other.

"AHHH-" The pink glow wrapped around my neck constricting my airways as I began gasping for air clawing at my neck for release. The flashes of lightning lit the room for a few moments catching a glimpse of the blood on my fingertips that trailed down my hands and arms from holding my bleeding eardrums. I tried to scream and kick as the blood vessels in my eyes began to burst mixing blood with the salty tears beginning to flood. My mind goes blank as I make one last gasp for air.

(((((((((((((()))))))))))))

"HUUUUHH!" I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat, coughing and choking. Feeling sick down to the very pit of my stomach I bolted for the small trash at the corner of my room heaving up acidic fluids and blood across the mountain of tissues already housing the trash till it felt as if my insides were next.

Sitting back looking out my window as my coughing and the burning in my throat ceased. Watching as the rain pelted against my window, lightning crackling across the stormy sky. Beginning to wonder just what that all was.

* * *

A/N: Ok horror isn't my best but I liked it! I just wrote this to try out the genre and what better timing then halloween!

Ghost pokemon also love pulling hair and scaring the life right out of you by randomly screaming and crying loudly out of complete nowhere! :U

This all started when I was trying to beat Morty and lost horribly again his evil Hypnosis and Dream Eater combo and I rage quit then I felt better and level grinded my way to victory!

Since it's Nov.1st already I hope your halloween was great! :3 BOO!


End file.
